tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Night Train
Night Train is a song from the fifth season dedicated to the post train and "The Flying Kipper". The song is based on the post train theme from the third season which in turn is partly based on Thomas' theme. It was later re-released with a new CGI music video as part of Thomas' YouTube World Tour. Lyrics :See how the night sky glows, :See the light from the night train, :The fire glow from the night train. :On down the line he blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :On down the line he blows. :All through the night he goes. :Hear the sound of the night train, :The chugga-chug-chugg of the night train. :Hear how his whistle blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :Hear how his whistle blows. :Pulling, heaving, big engine breathing. :Pistons pushing side by side. :Driver checking, gauging, peering, :Fireman stoking by his side. :On down the line they go. :Fast track for the mail train, :Clear away for the post train. :Non-stop all night they go... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :Non-stop all night they go. :See how the night sky glows. :Clear ahead for the night train, :Green light for the night train. :On down the track he blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :On down the track he blows. :Dawn is breaking, sleepy town waking. :Children waving, watch him go. :Freight trains, milk trains, :Boat trains waiting, :Stand aside to let him go. :There in the morning glow :The sunlight on the night train, :Silhouettes the night train. :On down the line he blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :There in the morning glow. :On down the line he blows :Hear the sound of the night train, :The chugga-chug-chugg of the night train. :Hear how his whistle blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :Hear how his whistle blows. :On down the line he blows, :On down the line he blows. Characters Classic Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Skarloey * Rheneas * Rusty * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * Bulstrode (faceless) CGI Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Hiro * Connor * Caitlin * Gator * Samson * Luke * Slip Coaches * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes Classic Series * Troublesome Trucks * Percy Runs Away * The Flying Kipper * Percy and Harold * Wrong Road * Edward's Exploit * Ghost Train * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Diesel Does it Again * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * One Good Turn * Escape * All at Sea * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Rusty to the Rescue * Fish * Put Upon Percy * Stepney Gets Lost * Something in the Air * Oliver's Find CGI Series * The Early Bird * James in the Dark * Emily's Winter Party Special * Calm Down Caitlin * Luke's New Friend * The Phantom Express * The Frozen Turntable * No More Mr. Nice Engine * The Smelly Kipper * Tale of the Brave * Toad's Bright Idea * Duncan the Humbug * Last Train for Christmas * Samson at Your Service * The Adventure Begins Deleted and Extended Scenes * The Flying Kipper: # A deleted scene of Henry pulling the Flying Kipper through Knapford. # An alternate angle of Henry puffing into Wellsworth while pulling the Flying Kipper. * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train: # Deleted scene of Thomas by the Watermill. # Deleted scene of Thomas chuffing through Suddery. # Deleted scene of Thomas passing a signal box. # An extended shot of Thomas passing the beach. # An extended shot of Thomas and Percy travelling through Wellsworth. # Deleted scene of Thomas going over the bridge while Percy goes under the bridge. # An extended shot of Thomas passing through Knapford with the mail coaches. * One Good Turn - An extended shot of Bill or Ben pulling trucks at the end of the music video. * Fish - An extended shot of Henry pulling the Flying Kipper past the beach. * Oliver's Find - An extended shot of Oliver passing the Fishing Village. * Unknown: # Deleted scene of Thomas' whistle. # Deleted scene from the fourth season of Thomas pulling the mail coaches through a set from Rusty to the Rescue. # Deleted scene from the fifth season of Thomas with the mail coaches passing through Brendam. Trivia * A version without subtitles can be seen on Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories and Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills. It is also available on the official YouTube page. * The first few seconds of this song were cut on the Thomas' Train Yard Tracks CD. * A close-up of Oliver's whistle is mirrored. * The song's melody is based on the post train theme from seasons 3 and 4. * The song was featured in the original script of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Goofs * In a close-up of Thomas' wheels, a red wire is sticking out from his running board. * In a close-up of Percy's whistle blowing, the sky is light when it should be dark. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Peep Peep Party US * Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories (VHS only) * Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills (DVD only) JPN * Sing-Along and Stories 3 * Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.3 CDS * Surprise Adventures * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks Gallery Model Version File:NightTraintitlecard.png|Title card File:NightTrain1.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain22.png File:NightTrain.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain21.png File:TheFlyingKipper53.jpg File:Edward'sExploit41.png File:SomethingInTheAir39.png|Henry and James File:SomethingInTheAir43.png File:Fish13.png File:SomethingInTheAir42.png File:Oliver'sFind54.png File:WrongRoad12.png File:Fish53.png File:TheFlyingKipper.png File:WrongRoad9.png|Edward and Gordon File:TroublesomeTrucks5.png File:PercyandHarold5.png File:TheFlyingKipper20.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain25.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain2.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain67.png File:Oliver'sFind43.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain3.jpg File:Oliver'sFind44.png File:GhostTrain23.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon83.png File:Oliver'sFind49.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel5.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain39.png File:StepneyGetsLost30.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain5.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain11.jpg File:TheFlyingKipper46.png File:TheFlyingKipper54.jpg File:PutUponPercy76.png File:OneGoodTurn54.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain24.png|Thomas and Percy File:SomethingInTheAir34.png File:TheFlyingKipper16.png File:AllatSea3.png File:TheFlyingKipper22.png File:TheFlyingKipper14.png File:TheFlyingKipper15.png|Henry File:Escape63.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain63.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain6.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain26.png File:DieselDoesitAgain23.png File:AllatSea12.png File:PercyRunsAway26.png File:AllatSea13.png File:AllatSea14.png File:Fish32.png File:OneGoodTurn.jpg CGI Version File:TaleOfTheBrave231.png File:TaleOfTheBrave205.png File:TaleOfTheBrave206.png File:TaleOfTheBrave208.png File:TaleOfTheBrave229.png File:TaleOfTheBrave212.png File:TaleOfTheBrave213.png File:TaleOfTheBrave207.png File:TaleOfTheBrave444.png JamesInTheDark60.png JamesInTheDark63.png JamesInTheDark61.png JamesInTheDark62.png JamesInTheDark64.png File:CalmDownCaitlin9.png File:CalmDownCaitlin22.png File:CalmDownCaitlin53.png File:CalmDownCaitlin35.png TheAdventureBegins47.png File:TheFrozenTurntable70.png File:TaleOfTheBrave222.png File:TaleOfTheBrave230.png File:LastTrainforChristmas95.png File:LastTrainforChristmas24.png File:LastTrainforChristmas20.png File:LastTrainforChristmas59.png File:LastTrainforChristmas60.png File:LastTrainforChristmas18.png File:LastTrainforChristmas76.png File:LastTrainforChristmas77.png File:LastTrainforChristmas80.png File:LastTrainforChristmas81.png File:JamesInTheDark1.png File:TimeForaStory5.png File:TheEarlyBird69.png File:DuncantheHumbug35.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine14.png File:TaleOfTheBrave169.png File:TaleOfTheBrave170.png File:TheEarlyBird12.png File:TheEarlyBird21.png File:Emily'sWinterPartySpecial20.png File:TheFrozenTurntable64.png File:Luke'sNewFriend85.png File:CalmDownCaitlin58.png File:CalmDownCaitlin59.png File:Toad'sBrightIdea13.png File:TaleOfTheBrave667.png File:SamsonatYourService1.png File:TaleOfTheBrave453.png File:TaleOfTheBrave505.png File:TaleOfTheBrave506.png File:TheSmellyKipper64.png File:TaleOfTheBrave662.png File:TheSmellyKipper29.png File:SamsonatYourService8.png File:TaleOfTheBrave538.png File:ThePhantomExpress1.png Music Video File:Night Train - Music Video File:Night Train - CGI Music Video Category:Songs